Fabric softening compositions are used to restore softness to garments that obtain a surface tactile harshness during the washing process. Fabric softening compositions are typically contacted with the fabric either during the rinse cycle of the washing process or during drying of the washed garments. Typical commercially available liquid and powdered fabric softening compositions contain a softening agent, typically a cationic surfactant, and an acidic component. In liquid fabric softening compositions the acid typically is an 85% aqueous phosphoric acid solution. In powdered softening compositions a powdered strong acid is used.
The cationic surfactant component of the fabric softening composition is deposited onto the garment, providing a soft tactile feel. The acid component provides the treated garment with a substantially neutral pH by neutralizing the generally alkaline detergent residue remaining on the fabric from the wash cycle. A garment which is not substantially pH neutral can result in skin rashes and sores upon prolonged bodily contact.
The typical liquid, powdered or granular softening compositions are subject to inherent drawbacks such as spillage, stratification of components, etc. Additionally, such softening compositions require substantial operator handling as they are typically manually dispensed directly into the rinse water.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fabric softening composition which can (i) be manufactured into a homogeneous spill-proof composition, (ii) be used to automatically dispense appropriate proportional amounts of cationic softening agent and acid, and (iii) be used to create an appropriate concentration of the fabric softening composition in rinse water within a reasonable period of time. The fabric softening composition should be capable of meeting these requirements without interfering with fabric cleansing.